New Years Eve Nuptial
by MissyBlack31
Summary: I love the flirtatious tango that is the relationship of Lois and Clark. This story is a what if story, what if Clark took the leap and smacked a good one on Lois. And how would our guarded Lois react to such a kiss? Story told from Lois POV.


I love the flirtatious tango that is the relationship of Lois and Clark. This story is a what if story, what if Clark took the leap and smacked a good one on Lois. And how would our guarded Lois react to such a kiss??? Story told from Lois POV.

New Years Eve Nuptial

The hottest businessman of Metropolis is getting married on New Years Eve, at a ball no less, and typically has invited 2,000 of his closest friends to celebrate. Of course, I, Lois Lane, am the perfect reporter to cover the scoop. Little does my boss know, I plan on digging up more than just sweet nothings at tonight's shin dig.

The weather is uncharacteristically warm for this time of year. I've decided to wear one of my more revealing gowns for the occasion and am pleased I won't need to cover up my flattering ensemble with more than a mink shoal (f aux of course). I find people are more forthcoming if I give them an eyeful of the Lane goods, scoundrels.

I hail a cab quite easily considering the day and the occasion, another perk of dressing like this, and as we cross town I do a quick inventory of my clutch. I have all the essentials: pen, paper, digital recorder, and of course a bit of rouge for my lips. As we pull up to the plaza, I put on my game face. This is going to be a long night.

I enter the hall, not really knowing what to expect, but I certainly didn't expect to see Clark standing not 5 feet from in black tux.

"Smallville, what are you doing here?" I try to keep my voice even though I'm thoroughly distracted by how gorgeous he looks.

"Same as you Lois. I'm here covering a story."

For some reason his words seem to hold a double meaning, but I can't put my finger on why. I look him in the eye and give him my best superior glare.

"Really, Smallville, with me here, there really is no need. I'll get the story. You can bet your flock on it."

He then shoots me one of his million dollar smiles that always manages to throw me a bit off balance. I struggle to keep the smug look on my face.

"Oh, Lois, you're not afraid of a little friendly competition, are you?"

As beautiful as Clark is, inside and out, there really is no competition. I can't help but laugh out loud. "Sure Smallville, that'll be the day. Just try and stay out of my way, alright?"

He chuckles a bit himself. "Of course, Lois. I'll see you around."

Thankfully, as he walks away, a bit of my composure returns and I'm able to scan the crowd. Interesting mix. Many of the city's elite are here of course, and a few unfriendly looking mobster types I don't immediately recognize. I walk over to introduce myself, eager to put a name to the face.

Before I reach the bottom of the grand staircase, I'm startled by some loud cheering and commotion from the entranceway. The happy couple has arrived. All eyes turn as they make their entrance into the foyer. Both the bride and groom look like a million dollars, and I'm sure it cost about that for their look too. I speculate how much tax dollars went towards their wardrobe in my mic as I make my gracious approach.

"Miss Lane. How lovely you could join us."

Doesn't miss a beat that man. "Yes, I was so pleasantly surprised to be invited, Mr. Townsend. And might I add, everything looks beautiful this evening."

"Yes, well. That's all due to the careful planning of my bride, here. Not much of a party thrower myself."

I doubted that very much, but didn't say so. Instead I said, "How lovely. So, Mr. Townsend, any other special announcements tonight? I hear a merger is in the works with some local businessmen." I'm of course speaking of the Italian drug cartel, but he doesn't need to know I have that bit of information, not yet.

"Oh, Miss Lane. I'm sorry. There'll be no talk of business tonight. This is a night of love!" And with that, he and the bride in white (virginal, yeah, right!) sweep away into the crowd.

Well, fine. If he doesn't want to speak business, I'm sure I can find someone more talkative. I take a quick glance in the mirrored doorway. All set. I begin my search for the feeble minded, right hand man of Mr. Townsend. I've never had any trouble getting him to spill his guts.

My plan is thwarted, however, by some pushy ushers and an announcement to assemble in the grand room. Apparently, were not wasting any time here. No business indeed. Huh.

I'm ushered to my seat, and its beside....Clark Kent! Are ya kidding me?! Of all the luck. So much for influencing my neighbors for information. Not with the boyscout sitting beside me. I frown at my bad luck.

"Lois, you shouldn't pout. Its not attractive on you."

I give him a look to kill and then avert my eyes to the front of the room.

"And honestly, it would be nearly impossible for you not to look beautiful tonight. That's quite a dress."

I'm now blushing crimson now. Thanks Smallville. Way to make me feel like a school girl.

"Thanks, Smallville. You clean up pretty nice yourself. Who would've guessed?" I hoped that sounded snide, even though my heart was beating quite fast.

He just smiled again. The orchestra began to play and we all turned to watch the first of the many bridesmaids to walk down the aisle.

"This may take awhile, eh, Lois? Might as well tell me about the story you're here to nab." He leans into me, though still fawning interest in the procession.

"Well, Smallville, it may not be wise to chat about that with so many listening ears nearby. Besides, you'll be able to read it soon enough in tomorrow's headlines."

He chuckles quietly again. Finally the last of the bridesmaids have come down the aisle and we all stand for the bride's entrance. The rest of the ceremony goes by quite quickly, the bride and groom not creative enough to waver from the traditional vows and traditional observances.

They turn to face us as Mr. And Mrs. Townsend, and then the groom announces that its midnight. Everyone should now turn to a loved one for a New Year's Eve kiss. What the dunce?! Is he serious?!

I don't have time to flee. Everyone is turning to their date for a loving embrace. Oh, if there is a God, please let the bride's dress catch on fire or something. Something to distract everyone so I can make my escape.

Then I turn hesitantly and look at Clark. Just as I feared, he's looking quite meaningfully at me. My heart melts and I'm shaking like a leaf. Why does this small time hick make me feel like a little girl? Before I can protest, he gently holds my chin and leans in.

"Lois, don't look at me like that. Its just a little kiss to celebrate the new year."

All I can do is blink. I'm at a loss of words, which is a real shocker for me. I'm never without a quick comeback.

And then it happens. The world stands still. He kisses me and I feel like I'm floating. Suddenly, I'm not the confident Lois Lane, ace reporter. Now I'm emotional Lois, head over heels for small timer Clark Kent. How did this happen? Right now, I don't care. I'm just totally and completely happy.

And then the kiss ends and its like oxygen begins flowing to my numbed brain cells again. I can't let this happen. How can this happen? I have to go. Screw the story. I'll find another to replace it. I need to get out of this room and clear my head.

"Well, Clark, that was something."

I look into his eyes and almost lose my ground. This is not good. I need to act quickly now or my resolve will be dashed again looking into that gorgeous face.

"Yeah. It was." This is all he can manage. Apparently, he was as moved as I was. Oh, this is going to be difficult. I have to be delicate here. I don't want to hurt him, but this whole situation is way too risky.

"Clark. I've had better. But it wasn't bad for a small time guy, I guess. I better get going. The city never sleeps you know." The words come out in a rush and I'm not sure if they're entirely believable but its the best I can do.

I look up at Clark and give him another smug smile. His face nearly does me in. He looks confused and definitely hurt.

I quickly turn to make my hasty exit. I can't look back until I'm out the front doors. I then swear to myself that I'll make it up to him. He is one of my best friends, I don't want to lose him. Somewhere in the back of my brain is screaming at me that's not why you can't lose him, you fool. As embarrassed as I am right now, things will surely look better in the morning. They have to. I snag a taxi and make my way home.


End file.
